1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microsample stage and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When analyzing a semiconductor device, a magnetic device, or a bio material, a microsample separated from this device or material is first fixed to a microsample stage. Then, the microsample fixed to the microsample stage is analyzed with a transmission electron microscope (TEM) or a scanning electron microscope (SEM) for determination of the sample's structure or feature, or analyzed with an X-ray diffraction analyzer for determination of the sample's composition.
A conventional microsample stage for supporting a microsample thereon has a structure in which a micro microsample-fixing portion having a thin wall form is installed on the upper surface of a semicircular metal base. In use of this microsample stage, a microsample is fixed to the upper or side surface of the micro microsample-fixing portion. Patent Document 1 discloses a microsample stage for supporting a microsample thereon for analysis of the microsample.
However, the microsample stage disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a problem in that it is difficult to automatically attach a micro sample to a predetermined position of a micro microsample-fixing portion.